Second Chances
by MyImmortal329
Summary: After the prophecy of the Twilight is shattered, Xena gets an offer she can't refuse from the God of War.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Xena: Warrior Princess. The characters belong to Renaissance Pictures and Universal Studios. Please don't sue me. I'm a poor college student who's just trying to spread the Xena love!**

**Second Chances  
Written by Ashley**

**Chapter 1**

The sun had set an hour ago, and as her blonde companion stoked the fire with more kindling, the dark-haired warrior stretched out, wiggling her bare toes and stretching out in the bedroll. It wasn't very often she had the chance to lie down and relax, but it had been a fairly easy day, and tomorrow looked to be just as easy. But then again, Xena knew to always expect the unexpected. That's why her sword and chakram lay right beside her, tucked away just close enough for her to reach in case an intruder decided to happen upon them in the middle of the night. It had happened many times before, and Xena was sure it would happen again.

"Xena?"

"Hmm?" Xena opened one eye and turned her head to glance at her soul mate.

"You wouldn't mind picking up Eve at your mother's without me, would you?" Gabrielle asked, glancing over at her friend. "I'd like to visit my family in Potidaea. Lila's due any day now, and I'd like to be there. You can come too, of course, but I'm sure you're anxious to see Eve."

"It's been a while since I've had some time alone with Eve," Xena said with a smile. "You go on to Potidaea. Eve and I'll catch up in a few days."

"I'll head out at first light. You're sure you don't mind?"

"Gabrielle, Eve and I'll be fine."

"Alright," Gabrielle said, half-convinced. Ever since Eve's birth, the gods had been throwing everything they had at them to try to stop the prophecy of the Twilight from occurring. Eve's birth had not brought about any gods' deaths, except for Hera, killed by her own husband, and Zeus, killed by his own son. Eve was nearing her first birthday, and she grew stronger and happier by the day. Thankfully, the gods had backed off, and Eve was safe, for now.

"Don't worry," Xena replied. "If anything should happen, it's nothing I can't handle."

* * *

Xena woke in a cold sweat, her body shaking furiously. She sat up quickly, running her fingers through her hair, her breath coming in quick gasps. Tears filled her eyes, diluting her normally stoic gaze. She glanced over at the bedroll next to hers, finding Gabrielle fast asleep next to her.

"Eve," she breathed. Her stomach felt queasy now, and she rushed away from the campsite, bending down in some thick bushes to throw up. A few minutes later, she stood shakily, a chill running through her body. She closed her eyes, sensing him near. "What do you want?"

A blazing blue flash illuminated the darkness for a moment, before Ares appeared before her. His eyes were dark, sad. He had not a hint of intention behind that gaze she was so used to sneering at.

"I was checking on you."

"Do it someplace else, will you? I'd rather not see your face." Her eyes were cast low. She only briefly made eye contact long enough to see that he genuinely looked to be concerned. But she wasn't in the mood to figure him out right now.

"Xena, I told you I had no control over…"

"Don't give me that," Xena spat. "You knew they wanted her dead. You should have known what they were going to—"

"I didn't, alright? I don't know how many ways I can tell you that I _did not_ know."

"Please," Xena murmured, turning her back on him.

"They knew how I felt about you, Xena. I guess they thought I'd be a liability. They had no intentions of letting me in on it, because they knew I'd stop them."

"You wanted her dead," Xena replied. "So you could live."

"Xena, I've lived for thousands of years. And I told you once that I would gladly die in your arms than live without you in mine. I still mean that, and that means that I would have died protecting your daughter if I could have. But I wasn't there. I was in Thrace overseeing a war. You know that."

"I don't care. That won't bring my daughter back."

"What if I can?" Xena turned to him, her eyes first full of hope, but then full of anger.

"What game are you playing, Ares? Eve is _dead!_ She's dead, and you're even more of a bastard than I think you are if you…"

"Xena, I can bring her back!" Ares replied, taking hold of her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hades. Eve was an innocent, Xena. Even though the prophecy declared that she would bring about the end of the Gods, she was still your daughter, and still a Greek. She would have gone to the Elysian Fields." Xena shook her head.

"Hades won't bring her back. He couldn't do anything about Solan, and Solan was never a threat to his life." Ares stepped in closer.

"Eve is a different story. Solan was killed by a force that was more powerful than Hades could have imagined. But the Olympians took Eve's life, Xena. They can restore it."

"Don't," Xena said quickly. "Don't play games with me." She reached for her chakram. "I'm not a well woman right now." Her lip curled up. "My daughter's at peace."

"And she could be at peace…in your arms."

"You don't care about anybody but your own self, Ares. You tried to use my daughter's life as a bargaining chip to give you a child of your own. You tried to…"

"Ok, ok, you don't have to throw that in my face. Xena, I love you." Her steely-blue eyes snapped up to meet his. "I said it, alright? I love you, and I might not make the right choices, and I might not approve of this new greater good kick your on, but I do know you're not the same woman you were before your daughter died."

"Have you been reading Athena's books on the human mind, Ares? Don't even attempt to try to convince me that you'd want to bring Eve back from the Elysian Fields."

"Why not?"

"If the prophecy is true…"

"The prophecy was shattered the moment Eve took her last breath. I don't see why Hades wouldn't do you this favor. You've done so many for him in the past." He stepped closer to her, placing his hand upon her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment before pulling away.

"Think about it," he murmured, before disappearing into the night.

"Xena?" Gabrielle came rushing into the thicket. "Xena, I heard voices. Are you…" She realized how upset Xena looked, and she put an arm around her.

"I was dreaming about her, Gabrielle," Xena whispered. "About the night before I went to pick her up in Amphipolis." Gabrielle frowned sadly.

"Xena, let's go back to bed."

"Ares came to me, Gabrielle. He said he can bring her back."

"What?" She and Xena began walking back to camp, all the while Xena explained the conversation she'd just had with Ares.

"Xena, are you sure you can trust him?" Gabrielle asked, as they settled back down.

"I didn't see any ulterior motives, Gabrielle. He seemed genuine."

"My question is, what's in it for him?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know," Xena replied, shaking her head. "I don't know. But Gabrielle, I have the chance to bring my daughter back. I can't pass that up. But…what if it's better this way? What if she's at peace, and I…"

"What are you going to do?"

"There's only one thing I can do," Xena whispered. "I have to see her, Gabrielle. I have to hold my daughter in my arms." She looked away, into the fire. "First thing tomorrow, I'm going to visit Hades."

To Be Continued...

_Feedback, please!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been four months since the tragic accident. Why now? Why was Ares suddenly offering her the chance to get her daughter back? It wasn't as if she hadn't thought of going to Hades herself, but considering Hades was one of the many gods after her daughter, she hadn't figured he'd ever be persuaded. Ares' sudden interest in helping her get her daughter back had only fanned the flame and sparked a raging fire in Xena. She wanted her daughter back, but she still questioned it. Was it right? Maybe Eve would be happier without her? She'd never have to know suffering. She'd never know the pain her mother knew. But what she wouldn't give to hold that precious baby in her arms again…

"Xena, I'm going with you," Gabrielle demanded. "If Hades calls his guards..."

"I can handle it, Gabrielle."

"I know you can, but I want to go with you," Gabrielle insisted. "Xena, you may have given birth to her, but Eve was my daughter too, alright? I loved that little girl as if she were my own, and I want to do whatever's possible to bring her back." Xena stopped and turned to her friend.

"Thank you," Xena whispered. "But I have to do this on my own. Please…try to understand." Gabrielle sighed, knowing this was hard enough for Xena.

"Alright. I'll make a camp…I'll wait for you."

"Thank you," Xena replied.

"Be careful, Xena." The two embraced, and Xena closed her eyes. "Please, just bring the both of you back safely."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to…"

"Xena, I know Ares and I aren't exactly the best of friends, but if he steps in to help you, don't be too quick to tell him to get lost. If he can help you get Eve back…"

"Don't worry, Gabrielle." Xena gave her a half-smile and another hug before turning and heading off toward the lake.

* * *

"Well, look who's decided to take my advice. Doing this your way, of course, Xena?"

"Leave me alone, Ares."

"Ouch," the God of War said a little sarcastically, before realizing what Xena was doing and why she was doing it. He backed off a little. "You're going to try to talk Hades into giving you Eve." She only stared at him. "Let me talk to him. Save yourself the trip."

"Oh no, if anybody's going to go after Eve, it's going to be me."

"Then let me come with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you, that's why not." Ares flinched, and he heaved a heavy sigh.

"I can get you there faster. Save yourself the time at least, and let me take you." She glared at him. "That's right, you don't trust me. Well, if you want to swim all that way yourself and then deal with Charon, by all means…I'll just pop in on some old friends that might actually care for my help…"

"Wait," Xena said, exasperated. "Fine, take me there, but I'm doing the talking when we find Hades." Ares nodded, happy she was at least giving him a little room to get closer to her.

"And you still don't trust me?"

"Why don't you try to change my mind?" Xena asked. "Prove to me that your only goal is to get my daughter back and not some shameless attempt to get me into bed to give you a child of your own, and I might re-think trusting you." Ares seemed taken aback by Xena's words, but he said nothing. He only reached out for her hand. She eyed him cautiously before reaching out, placing her hand in his. She closed her eyes as she felt a surge of heat race through her body, and then she felt as if she were falling. She felt his hand tighten against hers. The ground was no longer under her feet, but in only moments, she felt hard stone beneath her boots. She opened her eyes to find herself standing in the foyer of Hades' castle.

"We might have to take the long way home. I don't have powers in Hades' domain, remember?" Xena nodded.

"Ah, Xena," came a voice from seemingly nowhere. Hades appeared before her before she could blink. "Ares, good to see you."

"I'd rather not even attempt pleasantries, Hades. We both know I'd kill you in a minute if you were mortal."

"It's nice to see you've still got some fire in you. I thought perhaps your daughter's death might make you a little lackluster in spirits…" Xena drew her sword and held it to Hades' throat, knowing it wouldn't even scare him.

"Alright, I guess you do mean business," Hades' pointed out. "What'll it be? Marcus? Solan?"

"Eve," Xena pointed out. "I want my daughter back, Hades." Hades looked at Ares.

"You put this in her head, didn't you?"

"Oh, it's been on my mind since the moment _you_ and Athena took her from me." Xena sheathed her sword, and Hades turned his back, thinking.

"So you thought you would come to me, ask me to give your daughter a second chance, and risk the prophecy…"

"Don't bother. I know the prophecy was shattered when Eve died. She's of no harm to you, whatsoever. That's why she's in the Elysian Fields. If you feared her, she wouldn't be in your domain, or at least not where you've put her." Hades glanced at his nephew with a smirk upon his face.

"Too bad you aren't mortal, or I'd cut out your loose tongue," Hades pointed out. Ares just feigned offense but stood at Xena's side.

"You owe me, Hades."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Have you forgotten about the time I returned the Helmet of Invisibility to your hands?"

"I've been around for centuries, Xena. Do you think that one little moment could possibly make up for all of the scum you've sent to me since you've gone on your greater good campaign?" Xena glanced at Ares. It definitely must run in the family, she thought. She focused her attention back on the god of the underworld.

"She's one innocent child, Hades. She can't hurt you. She was too innocent to even know what was going on, and _you_ murdered her."

"Murder's a very strong word, Xena. I was saving the Fate of the Olympian gods, as well as the fate of mankind!"

"You know, I really don't care, because all I hear is that you killed my daughter while she was sleeping in the same room as _my_ mother. The prophecy is no more, Hades. Give me my daughter back." Hades was silent a moment, and Xena watched his every move. She was surprised at how silent Ares was being. Normally he'd have stepped in with some snarky comment, either to Hades or to her. She still wasn't quite sure exactly whose side he was on.

"I could let you have your daughter back, Xena," Hades finally said, "but considering all of the people you sent to me during your quest to save her, it's not going to be easy."

"I don't care about easy. I just want her back, Hades. She's my daughter, and I can't leave her here. She deserves to have a full life."

"What makes you think she's not happier in the Elysian Fields? She has family here, remember?" Xena's throat tightened up a little. She glanced at Ares.

"He's talking about Solan."

"Yes, Solan, the child you cannot save. How will you feel when you carry his little sister out of there and leave him behind?"

"Don't do this, Hades," Xena said angrily.

"You should have known your children would be together. After all, didn't you promise her that on the day of her birth?" Xena closed her eyes, her mind flashing back to holding Eve after her birth, promising her that they and Solan would be together forever. She opened her eyes and a tear slipped out.

"You know I'd do anything to have my son back. But you said yourself that if there was anything you could do…"

"And I still hold true to that. Solan was a good child, but sadly, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Xena felt her blood starting to boil. "You may see your daughter, Xena. But if you wish to have her back, it won't be as easy as you think."

"Of course not. It never is," Xena smirked. She looked at Ares.

"You go. I'll wait here and have a little chat with my uncle." Xena nodded, and she walked out of Hades' castle, trusting she would be pointed in the right direction. Ares and Hades, however, remained standing face-to-face.

"What's up your sleeve, Ares? Why do you care about some child that Xena's never going to let you near?"

"Maybe I want Eve back because I love Xena, and I know she isn't the same without her child."

"Oh come on," Hades laughed. "You? The God of War? In love with some do-gooder? There has to be an ulterior motive." Ares said nothing. He only looked right into his uncle's eyes. "You're telling the truth." Hades eyes' widened. "We knew you had a thing for her, but in love? Ares you don't know what you're doing. She's a mortal."

"With excellent survival skills," Ares winked. "Excellent fighting skills. Incredibly sensual…" Hades shook his head.

"Did you ever stop to think, Ares, that maybe Xena wasn't supposed to have a child? The son she has, she gives up, and then he's killed because of a child she should have killed from the moment it was born! And then she leaves her daughter at the wrong time to go on some little vacation with that bard friend of hers, and then she's…"

"Xena loved her children. Alright? You didn't see her after her son's death. She was so torn that I…" He actually stepped down a bit, his face fallen. "I was able to turn her back to my side."

"And this time?"

"This time she was empty," Ares replied. "No fire. No energy. Just a shell of a woman. I thought maybe she would come out of it in time, but she hasn't, and she won't. You never saw her with that kid. She was a fierce warrior, but mess with her kid and see it all come out. She had that fire in her again." He paused. "Alright. Maybe I am selfish. Maybe I wanted the old Xena back once, but now, any Xena will do. This woman is _not_ the same Xena, and it's because of _you_." Ares glared at the other god. "Besides, I remember having a conversation with you long before Eve was ever born. You vowed not to hurt the child until you _knew _she was going to be a threat."

"Zeus and Hera are dead! I would call that a very big threat!"

"My father killed his wife, and my brother killed my father," Ares pointed out.

"Because of that child. If Xena had never brought her into the world, it wouldn't have…"

"Zeus was afraid of losing his control," Ares pointed out. "Hercules stopped him."

"You're not actually taking your brother's side, are you?"

"Half-brother," Ares cringed, "and no, I'm not. I'm just saying that if he hadn't stopped Zeus, Xena would probably have been killed. And I take that personally. I'm sure you'd feel the same if someone took Persephone away from you and never let her return." It was then that Ares knew he had struck a chord with the other god.

"Xena can have her daughter back," he remarked, "but she must first make a choice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Xena found herself standing in front of the same portal she'd stood before when she'd helped escort her son into the Elysian Fields. Everyone was dressed in white robes with golden sashes. Children played and acted as if they'd never seen a bad day in their lives. She felt her heart drop as she thought of pulling her daughter out of a peaceful eternity. But wasn't the purpose of being born to be able to live a full, happy life?

Xena swallowed hard, stepping through the portal, feeling her body tingling all over as she passed through. Many turned to look at her as she passed through, and she was only greeted with a smile. Nobody seemed aware that she was the only one dressed in black and wielding weapons.

"Welcome," said a young man of probably fifteen. "My name is Menos. Who are you?"

"My name is Xena," she said uncertainly.

"Xena? We're honored that such a noble warrior has decided to visit our village," he said, obviously oblivious to the fact that he was dead. But that was the point, as Solan had told her once. They relived the same day again and again without ever knowing they were dead.

"I'm here to see my daughter…and my son."

"Who might they be?"

"My son's name is Solan, and his sister's name is Eve. She's very young." Menos smiled.

"Yes! They're down by the stream playing with my younger brother." Xena felt her stomach tighten into knots. Menos motioned for her to follow him. "This way." Xena felt the urge to turn back. She felt as if she were intruding, like she didn't belong. She didn't belong there, and if she had her way, she'd take both of her children out of there and let them live the lives they deserved.

It wasn't long before they came upon a clearing. The clearest stream Xena had ever seen ran on for what seemed like miles. She could hear the laughter of boys and the giggling of a younger child. She knew that laugh. She'd beamed with pride and had called for Gabrielle to come quick the first time she'd heard it. And that voice calling to another child. She knew that voice. She'd heard it in her head every day since the moment she'd heard him speak for the first time.

"Solan! Your mother's here for you," Menos called out. Within a few moments, a young boy, tall with long, light brown hair came rushing out from behind the bushes. His eyes widened, and his smile grew wide.

"Mother!" Xena's eyes, emotion-filled and swimming with tears, blinked almost unbelievingly, as her son rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you!"

"I told you I'd come visit," she said with a smile. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Good." He looked over at Menos. "Xena the Warrior Princess is my mother." The pride in his voice broke her heart.

"Everyone should be so lucky," Menos said. "Many people here speak of you and your courage."

"Uncle Marcus!" Solan called. "Uncle Marcus, Mother's here!" Xena's heart nearly stopped in her chest, as the man she'd once loved with all of her heart came stepping out from where Solan had just been. In his arms he held a plump, smiling baby. She was dressed in a white gown, and her blond hair was shimmering in the sunlight.

"Marcus," she breathed. "Eve."

"It's good to see you," Marcus said, his smile as bright as she had ever remembered. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and she blinked back tears.

"And you, my friend." She hugged him, and it felt so good to hold him. She felt Eve's hands tug at her long, black hair, and she smiled, pulling back.

"I think someone wants her mommy." Eve squealed with delight, and she reached for Xena. Xena immediately took her little girl into her arms and held her close, rocking her and patting her back.

"Oh…oh sweetheart."

"How has she been?"

"Happy. But she's missed you. And so have I."

"Marcus," Xena whispered, "I never thought I'd see you…"

"Hey," he whispered, glancing at the children, "it's alright. That's the past, Xena." She nodded. "You have more important things to think about now." He glanced at Eve.

"The past."

"Mother? Will you come with us? We're having a picnic," Solan urged. Xena looked up, seeing Hades and Ares standing nearby, seemingly unnoticed by the other people in the Elysian Fields.

"You go on sweetheart. I'll see you in a minute." Solan nodded and ran off with Menos and his brother. Marcus' gaze lingered on Xena for a moment, and as if letting go of the past, he turned and followed after the boys. Slowly, Xena turned with Eve in her arms.

"What do you want, Hades?" Xena asked.

"I'd be a little more grateful if I were you, Xena. After all, you wouldn't even be in here if it weren't for me…"

"Hades," Ares said, glancing at Xena, "just cut to the chase." Xena eyed the war god before looking back at Hades.

"What's this all about?"

"It's about a choice, Xena," Hades pointed out. Xena looked at Ares, who didn't seem too thrilled.

"A choice?" Xena asked. "What kind of choice?"

"You have two children in the Elysian Fields, Xena. Two children who would never have been here if it weren't for the choices you made in life."

"Now wait a minute," Xena spoke up, only to be interrupted.

"You are a warrior, Xena. Because you're a warrior, you met Gabrielle, you became involved with Caesar, you were driven to Britannia, where Dahak and Hope entered your lives. Because of Hope, your son is dead. Because of Caesar, you were crucified, Eli intervened, and you were given a second chance at Motherhood, and your child had a price on its head from the moment of conception." Xena looked at her baby daughter, who grinned up at her. She then looked at Ares, who seemed even more displeased.

"So you're giving me what choice, exactly?"

"I'm giving you the choice to take your daughter out of here and live your life as always, subjecting her to danger and even more harm. Or…you can take both of your children away from here."

"I don't…"

"If you take Solan and Eve, you must give up everything you've ever known in your life as a warrior. You will go back to Amphipolis and live the life you would have had you never picked up a sword." Xena shook her head.

"Give up everything? Gabrielle…"

"You have a week to decide." In a moment, Xena was floating somewhere between Earth and the Elysian Fields, and Ares was holding onto her.

"No! Ares, take me back!"

"It's time to go," he said. "Don't push it, Xena." In a moment, she was standing along a dirt path, not far from the lake she was supposed to meet Gabrielle at.

"Ares. Ares, why did you…"

"Xena," he interrupted. "Xena, look." Xena pulled away from him, turning to look in the direction he was gazing. It was then that she saw her son standing with Eve his arms. Xena gasped, her eyes widening.

"Mother…"

"Solan…" She rushed to them, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around them. Ares stood watching them, knowing that whatever she chose, there was a good chance that he was going to lose her forever this time.

"Xena," he said quietly. "Xena…" She reluctantly turned from her children to face Ares.

"What?"

"Xena, you realize you have a week to make a decision? In one week, you're going to either lose your son once again, or you're going to give up everything you've known since you were fifteen." Xena swallowed hard. "You have a decision to make, and you better make damned sure you know what you want, because once you make the choice…"

"There's no going back," Xena said softly. "I know." She looked at her son, who glanced up at her curiously. "I know."

_Feedback would be most appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mother, why are we here?" Solan asked, his voice a bit deeper than she remembered. He was tall; a good looking young man. It made her sad that she'd been unable to watch him grow up, initially by choice but then because of something that was completely out of her hands…and in her mind, it was partly her own fault for not dealing with Hope sooner.

"Sweetheart, you remember…"

"I remember," he said quietly. "I remember Hope killing me, if that's what you're asking." He looked up at her. "It's true, you know. The dead really can hear your thoughts. I heard you…after you found me…" Xena swallowed hard, stopping in her tracks and turning to face her son.

"Solan, I never told you," she said softly, her voice shaking. "I should have, and I'm so sorry."

"You did what you had to do," he said, sounding so wise for his years. "You made the right choice to leave me with the Centaurs."

"You became exactly what your father wanted you to be. He would be very proud," she said softly, cupping his cheek with her calloused hand. "I'm very proud." Solan smiled sadly.

"I know you only have a week with us," he said gently. "I never expected to be back, you know. But I'm here for a week, and I want to enjoy it with my family."

"A week? Sweetheart…"

"I heard what Ares said to you. I was standing right there," Solan pointed out with the impatience of a teenager but the tone of a rational adult. "If you bring me back, you have to give up everything you know. If you do that, you won't remember anything. You won't remember Father, or Uncle Marcus, or…or Gabrielle."

"I could never forget them," Xena pointed out.

"But you'll have to."

"I'll have you, and that'll be a reminder of everything good in my life," Xena explained. "I don't want to give up the people I love, Solan, but I don't want to give you up either. I've missed out on too much of your life to ever give up the chance of being a mother to you."

"The best thing you ever did for me was make sure I had a good home, and I had that. I'm not saying I wouldn't have wanted to grow up without you, but…well, my uncle always said that things happened for a reason. If you'd kept me after my father died, I might not even be alive today. Or I'd be a warrior, and you didn't want that either."

"No, I didn't." Xena had tears in her eyes. "Solan, let's not talk about this right now."

"Don't do this for me." He looked at Eve, who was sleeping in Xena's arms. "I could have defended myself, Mother. I could have hidden, but I was frozen there. I didn't think a child could be so…" He shook his head. "I just wanted you to know…I didn't feel anything. I wasn't in pain."

"What happened wasn't your fault. You shouldn't have had to defend yourself against Hope. I should have been there!" She pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. "I've run it through my head a million times, trying to figure out how I could have changed things. Now I have that chance." Solan pulled away.

"Please…don't do this for me. Whatever you do, do it for Eve. She needs you to protect her." He looked off down the path. "Come on, Gabrielle must be waiting." He walked off, and Xena turned to watch him, stunned. He was so grown up, but at the same time, that adult mindset was turning him into a martyr, of sorts. He was willing to give up a second chance at life so that his mother could continue to be a warrior and protect his sister from the evils of the world. How could he give it all up and be so calm about it?

But then she realized, he'd done without a lot his entire life but had still been a relatively happy kid. Well, she decided, whatever happened, she was going to make sure this week was worth it. One week with her children would never be enough, she knew, and whatever the decision, it would be a difficult one.

* * *

Within the hour, Gabrielle turned at the sound of footsteps coming down the path. First to enter sight was Xena, carrying a sleeping Eve.

"By the gods," Gabrielle whispered, getting up and rushing over to Xena, who looked both relieved and bewildered. Xena immediately placed the child in Gabrielle's arms, and Gabrielle held her close. "Eve…Xena, how did you…"

"Things are never as simple as they seem." And going into Hades to retrieve her daughter's soul from the Elysian Fields didn't seem simple in the least.

"I don't understand," Gabrielle commented slowly. But as she spoke, Solan stepped into view, flooring her instantly. She held her footing, but she felt as if her entire body had fallen backwards, knocking the wind out of her.

"Hi, Gabrielle," he said in that voice…that voice he'd greeted her with so many times. There wasn't an ounce of sorrow or anger there, and it amazed her to no end.

"We have a lot to talk about," Xena said quietly, looking at Gabrielle and then both of her children. Gabrielle froze, her gaze going on past Xena's shoulder.

"We're going to have to talk about it later." She nodded toward the group of thugs coming their way. "Xena!"

"Solan, take Eve. Get to safety." Solan grabbed his little sister from Gabrielle's arms, as Xena unsheathed her sword, and Gabrielle drew her Sais, holding them at the ready.

"Get them!" the leader of the pack barked, as the men formed a line barrier across the path, blocking the warriors' escapes. Xena and Gabrielle glanced briefly behind themselves, reassuring themselves that Solan and Eve were safe. Once assured, they turned in time to block the sword swings of two foes. Xena's sword slid against the inferior steel of her opponent's before she delivered a swift kick to his gut, sending him soaring backward.

Gabrielle blocked her opponent's blow with her Sais, knocking him back before delivering a quick swivel quick to his head, putting him out of the right. The last two thugs were ordered by their leader to charge, but they were quickly knocked unconscious , leaving the three standing in a defensive triangle. Xena's sword clashed with the leader's, and he jumped backward, thrusting his sword at her midsection. She blocked the blow, as Gabrielle came around from behind, knocking his feet out from under him. As he went down, Xena pressed down on either side of his neck.

"I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You'll be dead in thirty seconds. Talk." The man gasped and sputtered for breath.

"A bounty. The Bringer of Twilight has returned to this world…"

"Word travels fast," Xena seethed. Nothing surprised her anymore, including the fact that less than an hour after returning, thugs were already after her daughter. "You're wasting your time. The prophecy has been shattered."

"There's a bounty on her head. 1,000 dinars to the first person who brings him the child of Twilight…alive." Xena's eyes widened and she grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck.

"Who?"

"The warlord…Daimon." Xena released the pinch and knocked the man over the head.

"Do you know him? This Daimon?"

"I've heard of him," Xena replied, sheathing her sword. "Solan!" Solan came out from hiding, a sleepy Eve nestled safely in his arms. "He's selfish, manipulative, and only wants what's beneficial to him. My guess is that he wants Eve to keep as his own until she's old enough to be sold as a slave. The child once known to be the bringer of the Twilight is sure to fetch a pretty dinar in the trade."

"Sounds like Ares' kind of warlord." Xena glanced at Gabrielle.

"No, Ares isn't involved."

"Just how do you know that?"

"I just do," Xena replied, moving toward her children. Gabrielle put her Sais back into her boot laces.

"He helped you?" Xena said nothing. "I figured you must have…you didn't come out of the lake." Gabrielle sighed heavily. "What makes you think you can trust him?"

"He helped me get to Hades' castle, and he stayed behind to talk to him while I went…"

"What makes you think he didn't cut a deal with Hades while you were in the Elysian Fields?" She glanced at Solan, wondering if she'd said too much.

"It's ok, Gabrielle. I remember everything." Gabrielle wondered if he meant what she thought he'd meant.

"I mean, I remember dying and being in the Elysian Fields. I remember Hope." He cleared his throat. "I don't blame you, Gabrielle." Gabrielle felt a lump growing in her throat, and her eyes clouded with tears.

"Gabrielle, we have a lot to talk about it, and I suggest we find someplace safe to discuss it."

* * *

An abandoned temple, overrun with cobwebs and rats, sat silent in the middle of a bustling city. The echoes of street merchants haggling with peasants and soldiers commanding villagers to do their bidding filled the stagnant air of the temple. A flash of blue barely disrupted the still demeanor of the ruined temple.

Ares appeared, his form calm and still but his eyes flashing with panic. He had to think of a way to stop Xena from making the choice he knew she was going to be forced to make.

"Aphrodite? Aphrodite!" A flash of pink hearts illuminated the temple for a moment, before the goddess of love appeared in her usual scant choice of clothing.

"Whoa, what's with the anger? Tone it down a notch, bro," Aphrodite suggested, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here anyway? Xanthos stopped worshipping the Olympians a long time ago."

"Yeah, but I wanted to meet somewhere private. Somewhere away from Olympus." Aphrodite raised an eyebrow.

"This is serious then. What's up?"

"I need to ask you for a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Look, to make a long story short, Xena's got her kids back from the Elysian Fields."

"Hades actually allowed that?" Aphrodite asked. "I can't say I'm not happy for her, but I'm surprised Uncle Hades…"

"He's giving her a choice. She can either watch her son be sent back to the Elysian Fields at the end of the week, or she can keep them both."

"So…"

"So, if she keeps them both, she has to give up her memories of ever being a warrior."

"That's bad," Aphrodite pointed out. Ares looked at her with slight annoyance.

"Of course it's bad."

"Look bro, I know you have a thing for the warrior babe, but I don't know how I can help you. She seems to like you a little more than she used to these days. Maybe you can talk to her."

"There's no talking to a mother who's protecting her children. You should know that." Aphrodite thought about Cupid and how she'd done some pretty crazy things for his own well-being in the past. With a nod, she put her hand on her brother's shoulder and gave him a wink.

"I hear ya. What can I do to help?"

_As usual, feedback would be most appreciated!_


End file.
